1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound producing device, particularly to a drag sound producing device configured to produce sounds in conjunction with activation of a drag mechanism in a dual-bearing reel configured to wind a fishing line about an axis arranged in parallel to a handle shaft rotatably attached to a reel unit.
2. Background Art
The dual-bearing reels of some types include a drag sound producing device configured to inform an angler of drag activation. For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2,535,459 discloses a drag sound producing device which produces sounds only when a spool is rotated in a fishing-line releasing direction. The drag sound producing device of the well-known type includes a rotation member to rotate in conjunction with the main gear, a hitting member, a drive mechanism, and an urging member. The hitting member is to make contact with or move away from the rotation member. The drive mechanism separates the hitting member away from the rotation member in conjunction with rotation of the rotation member in a fishing-line releasing direction. The urging member urges the hitting member. The hitting member is positioned for making contact with the rotation member. The hitting member is disposed on the far side of the main gear while being closer to a ratchet wheel than the main gear is. The term “far side” herein refers to a side being separate away from one of the side covers which is attached on the handle-side of the reel unit of the dual-bearing reel.
An interposed plate is attached to a claw member of a one-way clutch. The interposed plate moves the claw member away from the ratchet wheel in conjunction with rotation of the handle shaft in a fishing-line winding direction. The interposed plate is frictionally coupled to the ratchet wheel attached onto the handle shaft. The hitting member is pivotally attached to either the reel unit or the claw member of the one-way clutch. The claw member, functioning as a drive mechanism, is configured to cause the hitting member to pivot between a contact position and a remote position depending on the spool rotational direction.
According to the drag sound producing device with the aforementioned structure, the hitting member is moved to the remote position by the claw member in conjunction with the spool rotation in the fishing-line winding direction. The drag sound producing device does not produce sounds under the condition. When the spool is rotated in the fishing-line releasing direction, on the other hand, the claw member is engaged with the ratchet wheel. The handle shaft is thereby prevented from rotating. The main gear, rotating in the fishing-line releasing direction, is braked and the drag mechanism is activated. When the main gear is rotated in the fishing-line releasing direction under the activation of the drag mechanism, the hitting member is moved to the contact position by the claw member. When being disposed in the contact position, the hitting member is urged by the urging member and is vibrated in conjunction with rotation of the main gear in the fishing-line releasing direction. The drag sound producing device thus produces sounds.